The present invention relates to a paper punch with a bottom part having two slits for inserting a sheet to be provided with holes, the upper surface of which is respectively provided with a guide opening and the lower surface respectively with a die opening, and also having a top part hinged on the bottom part which, when pressed downward, presses the punch dies guided in the guide openings into the two die openings against the force of a spring and in the course of this makes holes in the sheet.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a paper punch which is foldable, i.e. which can easily be carried and in the pocket of pants, coats or shirts in the folded-together position.